


Good Morning, I Love You [Podfic]

by Codee21



Series: Podfics [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 23:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18974563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Codee21/pseuds/Codee21
Summary: A podfic of “Good Morning, I Love You” by turtle_abyss, my writing partner in crime ❤️"I love you."“I love you too. But it’s too early for this. Love me at a more reasonable hour.”





	Good Morning, I Love You [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [turtle_abyss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtle_abyss/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Good Morning, I Love You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18377195) by [turtle_abyss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtle_abyss/pseuds/turtle_abyss). 



Enjoy!

 

<https://soundcloud.com/codee21_podfic/good-morning-i-love-you-podfic/s-AhoR3>


End file.
